Conventionally, a projector including an optical device that includes three light modulating devices (liquid crystal panels) which modulate each of the three colon of light R, G, and B according to image information and a color synthesizing optical device (a cross dichroic prism) to which these light modulating devices are provided and which combines the three modulated light fluxes to form image light, and a projection optical device (a projection lens) that magnifies and projects the thus formed image light, is known.
This projector includes a lens moving mechanism that moves a projected image vertically and horizontally, and performs focus adjustment or the like without moving a projector main body. Patent Literature 1 below discloses a projector including a position adjusting unit that adjusts a position in the three X, Y and Z orthogonal directions. This position adjusting unit includes a base portion which moves in the Z axis direction relative to a pedestal, a leg portion which moves in the X axis direction relative to the base portion, and a connection portion which moves in the Y axis direction relative to the leg portion (see FIG. 5 of Patent Literature 1).